1. Field
Embodiments described herein relate to the field of optical coherence tomography.
2. Background
Optical coherence tomography (OCT) is an imaging technique employed to view layers at different depths of a sample. The layers can be combined to create a three-dimensional map of the sample's surface and depth up to a few millimeters. OCT imaging systems commonly collect information of the sample's structure on a line-by-line basis. Each line scan (also called an A-scan) provides one-dimensional in-depth information from a region of the sample. By scanning the light beam laterally across the sample and then grouping several A-scans, two- and three-dimensional models can be formed of the sample. The scanning is traditionally carried out by mechanical movement of an optical element.